Forget Mr Miami!
by oldmoviewatcher
Summary: Mr. Miami isn't the one for Ziva, Tony is, and both of them know it.  Will they admit it to each other or will a wanted conversation go south with the unnamed mystery Mr. Miami?  Tiva!  Now goes with each new episode involving Mr. Miami.
1. Chapter 1

**This takes place after last weeks' episode. Disclaimer: I do NOT own NCIS, Bellisarius Productions does.**

"Ziva." A voice said. "Ziva?" It asked again. She turned to see Tony stare at her.

"You okay?" He asked.

"Yes." She replied. "Just tired. Why?"

"The door's been open for a few seconds now. I had to press the 'door open' button twice before I got your attention. You sure you're okay?" He asked.

"Yeah, can we go before you have to hit the 'door open' button again?" She responded as she put her bag back on her shoulder before walking out of the elevator.

"You can't change the subject like that!" Tony yelled as he ran after her. She stopped once he caught up to her.

"Do you know what it is like being hit upon by a suspect?" Ziva asked. Tony stared at her for a moment.

"It's hit _on_ Zi."

"Don't _you _try to change the subject." Ziva quipped.

"Wait, let me get this straight, _you _can change the subject, but_ I _can't?"

"Tony, _please _I do not want to fight with you!" Ziva said a little too loudly. She looked around the parking garage to see a security guard staring at them. She decided to lower her voice.

"Will you listen to me?" Ziva hissed. Tony stared at her face. The look she had made him realize this wasn't just their normal, sarcastic, witty, and tension- filled banter. His partner was serious. He paused before saying, "What's wrong?"

"I did not like-" She paused before speaking again. "Your defending me in the interrogation room." Tony stared at her a moment. Her words stung him. He had not realized she had been offended by him in the interrogation room. In fact, he had no idea he had even defended her. He looked at her face to see if she was telling him the truth. As the agent analyzed his co- worker's face, he found a hint of another emotion coming through her features. What was it? He remembered seeing it when they had talked in the observation room before Christmas. Surprisingly, Special Agent Anthony DiNozzo Jr., the suave charmer with the unforgettable and intoxicating smile had no idea how to answer her statement. Finally, he decided to do the only thing he could think of.

Ziva watched her partner as he walked away. Had she just seen what she thought she saw? Did Tony DiNozzo, her witty, charming partner just walk away from her? If she had known he would take her statement this harshly, she'd have found a more subtle way of approaching the subject. Actually, if she had been true to her original thought, she would have told him how she _really _felt about his defending her. The agent sighed as she walked to her car. They were going to have a very awkward day at work tomorrow.

**Review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**So, I was finally able to watch this weeks episode of NCIS with the NOT dead Bob Newhart and was filled with inspiration. Anyway, here's your next chapter!**

"That was pretty touching don't ya think?" Tony asked Ziva as they left the building.

"Yes." Ziva replied. "It was. Ducky is a good man."

"Yeah." Tony complied. "Hey Zi, about the fight we had last week-" By now, Ziva has stopped. Why was he bringing this up? She was upset last week and accidently took it out on him, hear statement didn't mean what he thought!

"Yes?" Ziva asked inwardly cringing.

"When I defended you," he paused, "I didn't realize that I had overstepped a boundary." Tony sighed. For his sake he was glad it was cold outside, he didn't want what he said to seem like it was forced. The agent watched his co- worker's face internalize what he told her. For his sake he hoped she would see what he was trying to do and forgive him. He couldn't take another week without his partner. At least she wouldn't try to reenact her own version of _Saw_ or any other movie involving a blade like McGee did. Tony's attention was brought back to Ziva as she started to speak.

"I know you didn't." Ziva said. "My short wire had nothing to do with you." Tony smiled.

"That's a relief and by the way the expression is 'short fuse' Zi." He said smiling. The agents started walking again. "How was Vermont?" He asked. Stupid question. He knew he shouldn't ask, but he seemed it was an innate rite or something. He decided looking at Ziva's facial expressions was a bad idea, but again, he couldn't help himself from staring. Tony looked to see a sort of confusion written on her face. Had he hit a nerve with this? Was she going to deflect his question with a quick comment and leave him standing in the cold? As his thoughts ran rampant, he saw his partner's face change to a look of sorrow. What was the matter with her? Was 'Ray' that touchy a subject? Against his better judgment, he spoke.

"Ziva?" He asked reaching out his hand to touch her arm.

"Fine." Ziva remarked. She knew this was _not_ the answer Tony was looking for, but she didn't want to tell him that he hadn't really come to her or that she had never gone to Vermont. How was she going to tell him that the days she took off for a good time with Ray were really spent crying her eyes out because she had the worst taste in guys. Better yet, the fact that she had to keep the fact that Ray was _not _a good man like she said he was or that he was really using her to get back at his ex- girlfriend? For her sake, she hoped he never found out. She did not want to feel broken in front of Tony again, especially after what they went through when her father came to visit.

"Ziva?" Tony asked bringing Ziva out of her reverie.

"I liked it." Ziva said as she rubbed her arm.

"There's something else wrong." Tony said. He knew her too well not to know when she was at a weaker point in her life, no matter how small the weak spot was. He decided it was a bad idea to pry at this moment. He knew if he asked her now, she'd close up to him, and he was still trying to repair a small part of their relationship that had become unhinged since last summer.

"Hey Zi, it's been a long week for both of us. Let's go." He said. They soon got to her car and she went to get inside it.

"Tony?" Ziva said before she got in. "Do you remember what I told you before Christmas when we were all worried about you?"

"Yeah."

"I-" Her phone rang. She took it out of her pocket. The ID read: Ray. She sighed.

"Take it." He said. Tony gave her a weak smile which she weakly returned.

"Bye Tony." Ziva said. "Thank- you."

"For wha-" He was stopped by Ziva's phone ringing.

"See you tomorrow." Tony said before walking to his car. Ziva sighed. She was not making their relationship mend very well. If only she hadn't decided to like Ray, or as Tony "affectionately" called him, "Mr. Miami".

**Review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**So, I was finally able to watch this weeks episode of NCIS and was excited to see more Tiva banter and Ziva's past brought up. Did anyone else see the preview for next week's episode? Epic!**

Ziva sat in her apartment. The lights were out save for the lamp next to her sofa and she was content at this point to be alone. The week had been long and she had her past to deal with as of now. For once, though, she wanted to talk to Tony and get his opinion on her thoughts. She got up and went to her refridgerator to grab a water. She had just taken the top off when she saw her phone buzz from its place at the side table. Ziva went to check the message on it. It was from Ray. She sighed as she deleted what he wrote. She had just settled back in her seat when she heard a knock, or rather kick, coming from her door. Ziva got her gun from behind the sofa pillow and went to open the door.

"Tony?" Ziva said once she opened the door and put her gun down.

"Hey. Can we talk?" He asked as he held a pizza box and a two liter soda.

"I thought you were with McGee and his hacker." Ziva said opening the door wider for him to come in.

"Well I was actually with McGee and his identity theif." Tony corrected. "We decided to take him back home once _GameStop _closed."

"How responsible of you." Ziva said smiling as she sat down. She nodded for Tony to sit. "Why did you want to talk?"

"I wanted to see if you were okay. I know you had to bring up some problems you didn't want to deal with right now." He said sincerely.

"It did not hurt so bad. It felt good to talk about my problems and help someone else out with the same issues." Ziva said staring down at her coffee table.

"I'm glad." Tony muttered.

"Soda?" Ziva asked looking at the drink.

"I would have gotten something else, but I decided going with a thirteen- year- old to a liquour store would be a bad idea." Tony said. "Pizza?" He asked. Ziva smiled.

"Sure." She said. He opened the box. As they ate, Tony started laughing.

"What?" Ziva asked.

"This reminds me of the good ole days." Tony said.

"The 'good ole days'?" Ziva asked.

"Yeah, like that time we first met, when you stole my last piece of pizza-"

"I did not!" Ziva said. "You offered it!" She laughed. He smiled.

"Do remember the time we were locked in the shipping container together?" Ziva asked.

"Do I?" Tony said. He watched as Ziva checked her phone. "Braless again Ziva?" He asked.

"Haha!" She retorted. Ziva became serious when she saw a message come up.

"Not again!" Ziva groaned.

"Is that the 'Wonderful Ray' Zi?" Tony asked jokingly.

"Yes." Ziva replied. "He will not leave me alone! Next thing you know he's going to call me!"

"I thought you two were still dating."

"We broke up." Ziva said. As soon as she said this, her phone rang. Ziva stared at Tony.

"Answer it." Tony said. She gave him a death glare and answered.

"Ray." Ziva said sweetly. Ziva listened as her ex- boyfriend kept talking.

"I'm sorry." Ziva replied. Tony watched her expressions change from embarressed to annoyed.

"Just a minute." Ziva said. She put her hand to the speaker and looked at Tony.

"Do remember when you talked to my Aunt Nettie?" Ziva whispered.

"Yeah." Tony asked slightly confused.

"You want to say that again?" She asked.

"I thought we weren't a couple." Tony said commenting on her remark to the bar owner and murderer they had met over the past week.

"Tony!" Ziva hissed. Tony smiled.

"Play along real quick." Tony said. Ziva watched in surprise as Tony walked out the door making sure he kept it unlocked and shut it quietly before she put the phone back to her ear.

"Yes. I'm still here." Ziva said.

"Hey, babe." Tony said walking in smiling. "I'm home." Ziva stared at him in shock.

"Oh sorry, didn't realize you were on the phone." Tony said kissing the top of her head.

"It's okay." Ziva replied smiling. "It's just my Aunt Nettie."

"Really? I haven't talked to her in years! How is she?"

"She's fine." Ziva said.

"You know Zi, I think I should apologize to her. I know it's been years, but I think we should set the record straight."

"I told her what happened and she is fine with it." Ziva responded.

"I still feel like I should say something." Tony said. Ziva rolled her eyes as her partner took the phone from her.

"Hey it's Tony. I just wanted to say I'm sorry for what happened a few years ago. You should be happy to know that I am a very nice guy and love your niece." As he said the last part he stared at Ziva. The look on her face was pure shock. Tony smiled at her as he hung up the phone. Suddenly, her phone went off again, but now it wouldn't stop ringing.

Ziva opened her eyes. She looked to see a missed call from Gibbs, a missed text from Tony, and another missed call from McGee. She looked at Tony's text. Ziva groaned as she realized she had slept on the couch. Massaging her neck, she got up to go to work. As she walked to her room to get a shower, she realized she was going to have a hard time not staring at Tony for the next week.

**I know this is completely different than what I've written for the last two chapters, but I figured with how the episode ended I needed to make this chapter a little more light- hearted. Review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**I watched "A Man Walks Into A Bar" and MAN was it good! Kate had a sister! SO wierd! But I did love the fact that McAbby and Tiva were reestablished. So, here's your new chapter.**

Tony walked out of autopsy smiling. He missed Kate, and was glad his former partner's sister had come to find closure, but unknown to herself, Rachel had left unanswered questions for him and him alone to solve. He started to walk toward his car, when he spotted Ziva's Minicoop in its parking spot. He went over to it and found his current partner crying. Crying? What happened to her? A wave of emotion swept over him as he unconciously knocked on the car door. Ziva immediately looked up. At seeing Tony, she quickly dried her tears and opened the door a crack.

"What are you doing here?" Ziva asked.

"I needed to say good- bye to a friend." Tony said. "What's the matter?" He asked. Ziva sighed. Should she tell him how she felt? How would he react? Would it be a good reaction, bad? As the questions continually swam through the churning sea of her mind, she found herself nodding to the other seat. Tony got in. Ziva smiled at him.

"What was Kate like?" Ziva asked. Tony quizzicaly looked at her.

"She was a great friend, one of the best agents." Tony laughed. "I remember how she would constantly look at Gibbs for approval. I miss her." Ziva smiled softly at her partner's description.

"Did you love her?" She asked shifting a little in her seat.

"Yeah." Tony said. "I did." Ziva nodded slightly. "She was like the older sister I never had." Tony finished. The male agent saw her face. He noticed something deeper was hidden in her features.

"What else is wrong Zi?" Tony asked. "You can tell me. I know we've been dodging each other over the weeks, but you know I'm always here right?" No response was made. "Was it something Rachel said?" Tony asked. "If it was, I'll be happy to tell you, she is, or was, Kate's sister. She just wanted answers."

"Really?" Ziva asked.

"Yeah. She seems a lot like Kate in a way." He replied. There was a moment of silence. "If that's it, I'm gonna go." Tony said as he started to unlock his door.

"Tony?" Ziva said softly.

"Yeah?" He asked.

"Rachel did say something." She revealed. Tony sat back down and waited for Ziva to go on. "She asked if there was a person, a man, who had an influence on my work. Then I told her, that I wanted someone more than-" She paused. "Ray. Of course, I never said any names, but she made me realize-"

"You wanted something to live for in your life, a life outside work?" Tony finished. Ziva smiled.

"Something like that." Ziva replied. "Thank- you for talking with me. I know I'm nothing like Kate and I know you two talked a lot." Tony squeezed her hand before getting out. "I never meant to become like her or replace her quickly, and if I did overstep-" Ziva was stopped by Tony.

"You didn't replace her or become like her Zi. And you are right, you are nothing like Kate. That's why I am glad you're in my life, you helped heal a wound, first when she died and now when you asked me to talk to you." Tony said noticing the slight smile form on her face. "America suits you. I hope you find what you want in life. America is the road to the American Dream." He smiled. She smiled back.

"That's you, yes?" Ziva asked, her eyes playful and teasing. Tony chuckled. "Sure Zi. You keep thinkin' that. Bye."

"Bye." Ziva said as Tony shut her door. Ziva smiled as she started her car.

"You are definitely my constant Tony." Ziva said to herself as she drove away.

**Review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**I feel like I need to update this since the newest episode has aired. I have to say though, I was a little unhappy when McGee talked to Ziva about Ray. On another point, !Quiero Juanes y "Fotografia" y canciones todo de Juanes! Okay, I'm good feel free to read now.**

Ziva sat at her desk doing paperwork when the phone on Tony's desk rang. She knew he wouldn't be coming back since his session with the theraputic nurse could take a while and he probably would have a drink due to the problems that had arisen over the past couple days. His phone kept ringing so she sauntered over to answer it.

"DiNozzo's desk." She said sweetly relishing the fact that Tony couldn't tell her to go away this time.

"Zi, I'm glad you picked up!" The voice on the other end said. Ziva sighed, her fun dashed. Wait, did he just say he was glad she picked up?

"Hello Tony. Why did you call your own phone?" Ziva asked.

"I meant to call yours, but my mind decided to make me call mine. Hey, I need to ask you something." Tony said.

"No, I will not be your personal secretary." Ziva said.

"No repeating when we met." Tony said. Ziva smiled. She couldn't believe he remembered when they met, granted she asked him the wierdest question ever used in a greeting, but still, it was nice for him to say something.

"What did you want?" Ziva asked.

"Where are you?" Tony asked.

"Where am I?" Ziva repeated. Did he just ask where she was? That was a pretty stupid question to ask, she's talking to him on his work phone! He must have had one annoying therapy session.

"Yes. I need to talk to you." Tony said hoping she was not reading to far into what he was saying. She was becoming very flirty with him lately and he wasn't sure if he wanted to completely go back to the way things were or if things went to far, a relationship.

"I need to talk to you too." Ziva said. She hung up the phone just as he walked in. He motioned for her to sit on the floor and she sat beside him.

"What did you want to talk about?" Ziva asked Tony once they were situated. Tony thought of all the things he could ask her, especially the question that to the forefront in his mind:

What do you see in Ray that I don't have?

But, he couldn't ask her that. He would just have to bide his time till he could have her again, at least he hoped he could have her again. He looked at her, a lightbulb coming on in his head.

"What do you think McGee has that I don't?" Tony asked, proud of the way she changed the his question but could still get the same answer.

"Jealous?" She asked teasingly. Tony looked at her.

"No." He said. "I just want to know why I can't get a girl." Did he just admit that? Did Anthony DiNozzo the happy bachelor just say what he's pretty sure he said out loud? He looked at Ziva to see her smiling.

"Who ya texting?" He asked. Ziva didn't respond.

"Is it Ray?" Tony probed.

"Yes." Ziva said.

"Whatcha talkin' about?" Tony asked. Ziva rolled her eyes. She couldn't smile and reveal how he made her laugh just now. She needed to calm herself.

"You act like a nosy child." Ziva replied.

"What did he ask?" He questioned.

"He wanted to know what I was up to." Ziva said knowing it would be better to tell him than let him annoy her, not for her sake, but for his.

"What did you say?" Tony asked.

"That I am having a conversation with a friend and that I will talk to him later." Ziva said.

"Oh." Tony replied a little hurt knowing that he was just a friend. They were quiet for a while.

"Do you think our team will ever split up for good?" Ziva asked as she slid her phone toward her bag. Tony stared at her face. Did he see a hint of sadness and pain in her features? Then again, why wouldn't she? NCIS was her home and the team was her family.

"What brought on that question?" Tony asked.

"I was talking to McGee. It was my fault really, I asked first, but he said something to me that worried me."

"What?" Tony asked concerned for his partner.

"He said he wouldn't mind having his own team and that you turned down a chance at your own team."

"Yeah, I did." Tony said.

"Would you ever want your own team?" She asked.

"Maybe." Tony said. "Once Gibbs has to finally retire, if they ever make him that is." Ziva laughed at the last part. Tony went on, "Now though? No. You guys mean more to me than any team in Rota, Spain ever would." Ziva smiled at him. He smiled back at her.

"I'm glad you did not have your badge taken." Ziva said putting her head on his shoulder. He put his head on top of hers. The two agents stayed that way until Ziva looked at him again.

"How's your head?" She asked.

"Good. I'll have a scar. On the bright side, at least my fear of needles isn't as bad." He chuckled. Ziva looked at him, her eyes smiling.

"You have a date with her tonight!" Ziva said ready to keep this information in her memory bank.

"Nah." Tony replied. "She's not my type." Ziva raised her eyebrows.

"What is?" Ziva teased secretly hoping to know the answer.

"That question will be answered another day." Tony said getting up and walking out of the bullpen. Ziva got up from her spot and watched as Tony got on the elevator. What he just said would certainly be stored in her memory bank for later. A few minutes later, she got her things and turned off her light. Ziva looked at Tony's desk. His light was still on. As she reached to turn the lamp off she saw the phone receiver still lying on the desk. She went to put it back, but couldn't. If she did, she'd feel like she was erasing the memory they shared of when they first met. Finally turning out the light, Ziva walked away from the bullpen happy about the conversation she just had. For once, there would be no more akward work week.

Well, until the week after anyway.

**Review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**I watched tonights episode and was for the most part upset that no more Tiva existed till the very end. However, I am happy McGee now has a girlfriend (but for those who watch "Leverage" we all know there is another hacker in Parker's life, poor McGee). On the other hand, I loved the hint of McAbby!**

"What did you mean earlier about my liking being stuck with you for five hours?" Ziva asked as she and Tony left the building.

"You know what I meant. You liked being stuck with me. Besides, it's not like it's the first time we've been locked up together." Tony said as they walked out of the elevator to the parking garage.

"Yes, but then we had to figure a way to get out _and _we were being shot at. I did not have to sit with you and wait to be found."

"You still liked it." Tony said. Ziva threw her hands in the air and groaned. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Tony smiling.

"This is not funny." Ziva told him.

"It is to me. You know, you're kinda cute when you get angry." Tony teased.

"You are insuffurable." Ziva said as she walked past him.

"You don't have to get like this every time I tease you." Tony said.

"Why not? I figured it amused you." Ziva replied.

"It does, but sometimes I want to actually talk to you." Tony told her. Ziva stared at him. Did he just say he liked to talk to her? She guessed he did, he does a lot, but was he insinuating something? If he was he was doing a good job.

"How do you think McGee's date is going?" Ziva asked changing the subject.

"I think McGee is having a good time. I got him reservations at his favorite resteraunt." Tony said proudly.

"Really?" Ziva asked smoothly.

"Yes. I had help too!" Tony stated.

"I know." Ziva said smiling. "You are welcome." She told him before walking off. Tony watched her walk away, amused by how she acted.

**Review!**


	7. Chapter 7

**What IN THE WORLD? Why? All the Tiva moments in the episode, dashed! As you can tell, I am vexed, miffed, and infuriated (okay, not really), and perplexed. Seriously, E.J.? Who goes for a person named E.J.? Tony does. Agghh! On a lighter note, the episode was SO GOOD! All the movie references! I give props to the guy who wrote the script for that episode. Very good, I applaud. Now, on to the story.**

Tony stared at the woman in front of him. She had taken a job he could have had but turned down. She was what he wanted, was she not? She had long, blonde hair, didn't care what others thought, and well, was perfect. He looked at her again.

"What's the matter? You can bend those rules you know." She said. Tony DiNozzo was shaken from his thoughts.

"Yeah." He said quietly. "I mean, no." He corrected. The new agent went past him.

"Where you goin'?" He asked.

"To change." She said. "Besides, I can tell you are thinking of someone else."

"Me?" Tony scoffed. "No. Why would I do that?" Tony went toward the sink while the woman changed. He mulled over what he had been told. He couldn't be thinking of anyone else. Could he? A few minutes later she came out.

"Keep a hold of her." The agent said as she brushed past him, making Tony come back to the present. "She's good for you. I was never a fan of Faulkner anyway." Tony stood dumbfounded by what she said. How did she know about Faulkner? Had she been listening to everything he and the team had said? Tony dialed a number on his phone. He was about to hang up when there was an answer.

"Tony?" The person on the other end said.

"Hey Zi. Can I talk to you?" He asked.

"Yes," Ziva replied slightly confused. "What is wrong?"

"I can't talk over the phone. Can I come to your house?" He asked.

"Sure." She said. They exchanged good- byes before Ziva hung her phone up. She put the device down and went to go straighten her pillows, although, she had no idea why. Her mind went through a whirlwind of thoughts. Why did he need to talk to her? What was wrong with him? He had not sounded okay over the phone. When did she start picking up on when he was hurt?

There was a knock on her door.

"Hi." Ziva said letting him in.

"Hey." He said before walking past her.

"What is wrong?" She asked as the agents sat on Ziva's couch. Tony said nothing. "What is the matter?" She asked. He sighed before speaking.

"I almost broke one of the rules." Tony said.

"Really? Which one?" Ziva asked.

"Twelve." Tony replied. Ziva stared at him.

"Who with?" She asked.

"The new agent." Tony said. Ziva looked at him. Had he really just said what she thought he said? Did their relationship, what there was of one, mean nothing to him? How could he be so selfish? What was she talking about? They were not even a couple! She had to stop thinking this way!

"Zi?" Tony said. "I need you to talk to me. You are the only one I can talk to right now." Ziva did not answer. "She told me something before she left." Tony told her. Ziva's eyebrows went up.

"She told me I was thinking of someone else."

"Were you?" Ziva asked.

"Not that I know of. Maybe." Tony answered, now behind Ziva's couch. Ziva looked at her partner.

"It sounds like she said something to you that you have to figure out on your own." Ziva said. "If you figure it out I may be able to help you." Tony let her words sink in. His partner noticed the look on his face.

"I know that is not the answer you wanted." Ziva said reaching her hand out to him. For once, he was the one who shied from a touch.

"Thank- you." Tony told her.

"For what?" Ziva asked.

"For reminding me what movie I haven't seen in a long time." Tony said. Ziva stared at him like he had grown two extra heads.

"What are you talking about?" Ziva asked.

"It doesn't matter." Tony said. "I'm gonna go now."

"Okay." Ziva said. "Do you want me to show you out?" She asked.

"No. I'll get it." Tony said. "Bye." He told her.

"Bye. See you tomorrow?" Ziva asked.

"Yeah." Tony said. "Oh, Zi, if you get a chance, look up Bogart and Bacall." The agent walked to the door, but before he left, he noticed a copy of one of Faulkner's books sitting by her bag. He smiled before going out the door. As soon as he left, Ziva went to her computer and looked up Humphrey Bogart and Lauren Bacall and found out they had fallen for eachother during Bacall's first film. The couple were together for the rest of their lives. Ziva did not know how to interpret the information that now was in her head, but decided, at least for her, that she wanted a relationship like Bogart's and Bacall's. Hopefully, this is what Tony wanted her to see. If not, she would feel like a love struck fool for one Tony DiNozzo.

**Sappy end, I know, but I couldn't help it. Besides, a friend and I had a discussion about how Tiva exists with another friend of ours so I'm in a Tiva mood. Review!**


	8. Chapter 8

**I feel like it's been years since I posted for this particular story/ drabble. Okay, here's your story!**

"Do you know what happened to Agent Berring?" Ziva casually asked Tony as they put the last box of case files on a shelf. McGee had left some time earlier saying something about a date he was going on.

"Why would you ask me what happened to her?" Tony asked hoping to evade the question. He wondered why she would even ask him that question. Was she jealous? He did not take her for a jealous type, although, she did have odd ways of showing her feelings. How long had she been jealous, if she were that is. Did she like him? If she did, did that mean she wasn't going to date Ray anymore. Wait, was he jealous now? When did he get that way? Oh, wait, Michael. He inwardly shuddered. He didn't want to think about his partner leaving again. He focused on what Ziva was saying.

"You seem to know more about her than the rest of us." Ziva said as she tried to get box on the shelving system.

"You need help?" Tony asked, noticing her struggling to reach it.

"I am fine." Ziva told him, her voice strained as she tried to slide the box delicately in its space. Tony stood back to watch the slightly humourous sight. The box fell. Ziva sighed and bent down to pick up the box's contents. Tony bent down to help her.

"I do not have time for this!" Ziva muttered aggravatedly to herself.

"Calm down Zi." Tony said to her. "You won't be late to whatever you're doing tonight." Ziva's head shot up. Her mind went crazy with questions. Was he jealous? Why would he ask her that? She was sure he liked Agent Berring. He did, did he not? She certainly thought that a few weeks ago. He was gone far too long, besides, had she not seen them leaving in the elevator that night? Suddenly, she realized where she was and how long Tony had now waited to hear her answer.

"What makes you think I am doing something tonight?" Ziva asked.

"I was just guessing you were. Do you?" Tony answered, his mouth curving into his charming grin.

"No." Ziva said as she picked up the box.

"Here." Tony said taking the files from her hand. Ziva decided to let him help her, she had to admit to herself, sometimes it was nice to have help.

"What?" Tony asked once he had put the box of files on the shelf. Ziva stared at him questioningly.

"You were smiling." Tony told her. Ziva thought about what he told her. Had she just smiled at him? Why would she smile at him? It was not as if she liked him, was it? She shook her head hoping to block out her thoughts.

"It is late." Ziva told him.

"Yeah." Tony answered. "We should get going." Ziva nodded. He went out the door first and held it for his partner. She turned out the lights before going through the open doorway. Somehow, she lost her fight a little with gravity, and tripped. Tony caught her.

"You okay?" Tony asked her. Ziva looked into his eyes. Did she just feel a spark between them? No, she was wrong, sparks only existed in romantic movies and Nicholas Sparks books. Quickly, she looked away. Tony did the same wondering if she felt some sort of feeling between them that he wasn't sure could exist in reality.

"Thank- you." Ziva said as she stood and brushed off her shirt.

"You're welcome." Tony told her. The agents decided to leave their feelings and partings as they were.

"Bye." They said in unison. A nervous laugh was exchanged between them before they went their seperate ways.

**Review!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Before you read anything I wanted to say, I was gone for a week and wasn't able to type this, I did write it while I was gone though. So, here's my take on last week's NCIS.**

"That your Ray of Sunshine?" Tony asked Ziva as she sat at her desk talking on the phone. She rolled her eyes at him. He grinned at her and proceeded to throw a paper ball in her face. She caught it in her hand and put it in the recycling bin by her desk before giving him a death glare.

"I feel sorry for whoever marries you." Tony muttered.

"I will call you back." Ziva angrily said into the phone. She hung up and made her way toward Tony. He gulped. What was she going to do to him? He only wanted to talk!

"Why are you so annoying!" Ziva asked once she got to the edge of her partner's desk.

"How was I being annoying?" Tony countered, smiling. Ziva stopped talking. Once again, his smile won her over. Why did he always do that to her? She decided to smile an equally charming grin back.

"Remind me to never invite you to my wedding." Ziva said as she walked back to her desk.

"Oh, come on Zi, you wouldn't _not _invite me to your wedding! I'm your partner!" Tony replied. Ziva laughed.

"I could." She said. "Besides, if you came, my Aunt Nettie may kill you."

"Why would she kill me?" Tony asked trying not to remember the embarrassing phone call.

"She found out we were not married a couple days later." Ziva told him.

"How?"

"She called and asked if we had any children she did not know about." Ziva replied.

"Why would she ask that?" Tony asked.

"I try not to question her." Ziva said. "Now, if you will excuse me, I have a date. Good- night Tony."

"Night Zi." Tony said. A few hours later, Ziva came back to the bullpen.

"What are you doing back?" Tony asked.

"We had a disagreement." Ziva told him.

"So you came back here?"

"I think better here than at home." Ziva said. The two agents were quiet for a moment.

"Would you ever get married?" Ziva asked. Tony stared at her. Did he here her right? Better yet, why would she ask him that? Did she like him or something?

"If I found the right person." Tony finally answered. Ziva smiled. "What?" He asked.

"I just find it funny, your being married." Ziva told him.

"I could!" Tony said. "One day." Ziva smiled at him. She got up to leave.

"You would make her very happy." The agent said putting her coat on.

"I hope so." Tony said. Ziva went up to his desk.

"I know you would." Ziva said as she lightly patted his cheek and smiled at him before walking away. As he watched her leave, Tony decided, if he were able to marry the woman he wanted to marry, Gibbs would definitely be at his wedding.

**Review!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Tonight's episode was EPIC! Oh man it was good! I'm so excited! No more Ray! Sadly, that also means no more story. Although, I could do another one, only involving Tony and not Ziva. I could call it Forget Agent Barrett! Okay, crummy title, but anyway, give me some feedback on if I should make a sequal. Here's your next chapter.**

"Do you think this was meant for Gibbs?" Ziva asked Tony once they got over the shock of seeing an eyeball encased in an ice cube.

"I don't know." Tony said. "But he's got his eye on us."

"That was terrible." Ziva said alluding to her partner's poorly said joke.

"Yeah, but I couldn't resist!" Tony said grinning.

"We should somehow get this to Abby." Ziva said.

"Yeah, do you think we can get anything to keep this frozen in?" Tony asked.

"Probably." Ziva answered. She called the bartender over and he gave them an ice pack before eyeing the couple's odd behavior.

"Let's go." Tony said. "I think I've had enough excitement for one night."

"Agreed." Ziva told him.

"How are you?" She asked as they left the building, hoping he would open up to her.

"How are you?" Tony replied, turning the question back to her. Ziva stopped walking. Had he really done this to her? Why did he do that? Was he jealous? She sighed and decided to tell him how she felt.

"Angry." Ziva said as they started walking again. "Confused? I am not sure. All I know is that Ray hurt me and used me like all the other men I have dated." Ziva sighed again. "Enough about me." She told Tony. Tony smiled at her.

"It's okay." He said. "I'm always here to listen, like your partner should, or even a brother." He told her, faltering at the end. Inwardly, Tony cringed. Did he really want to bring that subject up now? He knew _he _was bothered by it, but it shouldn't give him a reason to talk to her about it. Although, he really did want to know how she felt.

"You think of me as your sister?" Ziva asked cautiously. She was not sure she wanted to know the answer. Actually, she wondered how he got that idea in the first place. Had he been talking to Ray? If he were, what she had told her ex- boyfriend was completely untrue. In fact, she felt more for Tony than she had Ray.

"No, but I was under the impression that you thought of me as your brother." Tony told her. She smiled.

"I do not." Ziva said reassuringly. He smiled back.

"Well Zi, I gotta go." Tony said as they got to the end of the street.

"I will see you tomorrow?" Ziva asked.

"Yep!" Tony said. They were about to part ways, when Tony looked at Ziva again.

"Can you take the eye?" Tony asked. "I'm afraid if E.J. comes over she'll see it and want to start solving the case again."

"Sure." Ziva said. "Can I ask you a question?"

"Shoot." Tony answered.

"Why did you wait so long to tell us about your relationship?" Ziva asked.

"I didn't want an uproar going on in the office." Tony lied. He knew he lied. He hadn't told anyone about the relationship because he was afraid of hurting Ziva.

"You?" Tony asked.

"Same." Ziva told him. She knew she had lied, but she knew Tony well enough that he lied about his secret relationship too. Ziva was always sure that somehow she and Ray would never work out, even though she hated to admit it. But, the idea of hurting Tony after she was in a relationship with Ray hurt her too much.

"See you tomorrow Zi." Tony said smiling a quick smile at her. Ziva watched Tony walk across the street. She always knew she should Forget "Mr. Miami," and Tony had always hinted at it, but now, as her partner walked away, she knew she could.

**Review!**


End file.
